Medabots City
by Metal Beetle
Summary: My first fanfiction. MetabeeXBrass I might add more chapters.


Disclaimer: I don't own Medabots or anything. Thank you for your cooperation.

NOTE: The medabots mentioned in this chapter have new medals, but their medals are the same type and they carry the same ability and attitude, like Metabee has the Medaforce but he doesn't know.

BTW this happens in Medabot High School. Not the one in showblades story, but a different one.

=MEDABOT CITY=

It is a normal day in the Medabot world. Medabots are robattling, shopping, or just wandering around town. We are going to follow Metabee.

Metabee: Man.. the weekend just started and I hardly know anyone from school. I only know Arc-Dash and Sumilidon.

METABEE  
KBT-11220  
SEEKER MISSLE  
HERCULES  
KABUTO BEETLE MEDAL

ARCBEETLE DASH  
KBT-11220-3  
MULTI BLAST  
KABUTO BEETLE MEDAL

SUMILIDON  
STG-19207  
SHADOW SWORD  
STAG BEETLE MEDAL

And, awkwardly enough, Arc-Dash ran past Metabee, being chased by Peppercat. Sumilidon was following them.  
Arc-Dash: Hey Metabee, bye Metabee!  
Metabee: 0.0 What just happened?  
Sumilidon stopped and heard Metabee's statement, and came over to explain.  
Sumilidon: Arc-Dash tried to ask Peppercat out.

PEPPERCAT  
CAT-3120  
ELECTRIC SHOCK  
QUEEN MEDAL

Metabee: Shouldn't he do that when he knows her better? I mean, it's just like the third week of school.  
Sumilidon: Yeah, I agree. Anyway, what are you doing?  
Metabee: Just wandering the streets.  
Sumilidon: Oh okay. Speaking of school, I still have homework to do. See you later!  
Metabee: See ya later.  
Sumilidon leaves. Metabee keeps walking forward, his head back and his arms behind his neck. He didn't look where he was going, so he tripped over a brick.  
_**BANG! **_  
Metabee heard in his head: Leg parts 80% damaged, Left and right arms function ceased, Head and torso: 79.5% damaged.  
Metabee: Aw crap, my arms have ceased function!  
He watched as his arm parts slowly turned brown.  
???: Are you okay? Metabee looked up to see a female magenta medabot, with a sweet sounding voice, and her hands on his shoulder.  
Metabee:.. I-I'm fine...  
???: My name is Brass. I see that your arms have ceased function. Would you like me to help you?

BRASS  
SLR-191218  
PRECISION SHOOTING  
KABUTO MEDAL

Metabee: Sure...  
Brass helps Metabee get off the ground.  
Brass: So, whats your name?  
Metabee: My name is Metal-Beetle, but you can call me Metabee.  
Metabee tried to act as cool as he could, this medabot was the first female medabot he ever saw.  
Brass: So.. Metabee.. what do you like to do?  
Metabee: Well, I like to robattle and train my parts. But seeing as my arm parts have died, I can't really much put up a fight.  
Brass: Oh, I know a medabot that can help you!  
Brass started to run toward Neutranurse's house, and Metabee did his best to catch up, while his leg parts just recieved some stone damage.  
Metabee's head: Leg parts 95.8% damaged. Nearing critical limits.  
Brass: Oh, sorry. I- uh....uhm...  
Metabee: It's okay. Hey, which school do you go to?  
Brass: Meda-Riverview School.  
Metabee: That's the school I go to too!  
Brass: What a coincidence. Anyway, we should probably get you to my friends house.  
Metabee and Brass walk to Neutranurse's house.  
***Ding-dong!* **  
Neutranurse opens the door.  
Neutranurse: Oh hello Brass. Who is this medabot you have with you?

NEUTRANURSE  
NAS-14119  
HEALING  
NURSE TYPE

Brass: Him? Oh, this is Metabee. Metabee, this is Neutranurse.  
Metabee: Nice to meet you Neutranurse.  
Neutranurse: Nice to meet you too. So about your arm parts, I can fix them easily! Come on in.  
Metabee and Brass: Thank you.  
As they walked in, they saw a few other medabots who were a bit banged up as well.  
Neutranurse: Okay, we're here. Just stand still and I'll fix your wounds.  
Metabee and Brass stopped and looked around. This room was a nursing room.  
Metabee heard in his mind as Neutranurse healed him: All parts healing 10%, 20%, 50%.. Healing parts complete.  
Metabee: Thanks.  
Neutranurse: "No problem. Oh, I have to go. There are more medabots to heal. I'll see you later." she said as she walked away quickly.  
Brass: Well I better get going. I have a piano lesson in 15 minutes. I'll see you later Metabee!  
Metabee: Bye brass.  
Metabee and Brass walked out the door one after the other.  
Metabee: What's up with me today? First I see Peppercat chasing Arc-Dash, then I trip over a brick. A random medabot comes up to me and helps me up. And seeing that Brass medabot kinda gives me a strange feeling. Hm...

???: So that's his story..I need to find out about Brass's story now.

WITH BRASS TWO DAYS LATER IN THE CAFETERIA

Peppercat: Hey brass, are you okay? You haven't touched your lunch..  
Brass: No, I'm fine. It's just that a few days ago I helped a yellow bot named Metabee and he repaid me by giving me a bouquet of flowers.

EARLIER THAT DAY...

Metabee: I hope no one sees me..  
Metabee puts a bouquet of roses without thorns on Brass's desk, and puts a note with it.

"Dear Brass,  
Thank you for helping me two days ago.  
I want to give you this in return.

Sincerely, Metabee"

BACK IN THE CAFETERIA

Peppercat: Wow that's a sweet story. I wish I was you.  
Brass: Yeah... I think I might be in love with him..  
Peppercat: So you think it might be okay to sweep him off his feet?

???: Yeah.. I got that information. Now to find someone their both friends with... He'll be fine. Now to install the Dark Chip in him..

6 MONTHS LATER, METABEE GETS TO KNOW MORE MEDABOTS AND GETS TO KNOW BRASS MUCH BETTER, WHO NOW STARTS TO LIKE HIM MORE. THEN METABEE GETS CHALLENGED TO A ROBATTLE BY SUMILIDON AFTER SCHOOL.

Sumilidon's vision visor was red. There were a bunch of medals and broken medabots behind him.

Metabee: Sumilidon, are you okay? Buddy?  
Sumilidon: Heh..Let's just get on with the robattle.  
Other medabots were excited to watch a robattle in the school yard.  
_**  
THE ROBATTLE STARTS **_

Metabee used his arm cannons to try to nail Sumilidon, but Sumilidon swiftly dodges them. Metabee fires his missiles, but he just cuts them with his Flexor Sword. Sumilidon, with fast legs, runs toward him and slashes him with his Flexor Sword. Metabee instantly falls over, due to the unusual overpowering sword attack. Metabee's head: All parts 99.9% damage. Nearing function cease. Due to Metabee unconcious in the grass, Sumilidon punches Brass, who was watching in the audience, knocking her unconcious as well. Her medal pops out. The medal lands in the grass on top of Metabee's head, which wakes him up. Sumilidon then steals Brass's body and runs away with it. Other medabots try to stop him, but their shots and slices just get deflected. Metabee looked up just to see Sumilidon running away with Brass's body.

Metabee: I won't let whoever is controlling Sumilidon a chance to strike back at Brass!  
He picks up Brass's medal and holds it firmly in his hand, then running after Sumilidon.  
Metabee: You bots can follow me if you want!! T  
he other medabots agreed, and followed him.

In 15 minutes, Metabee and the audience arrive at a sewer-type place.  
Metabee: Huh? Where am I now..

???: This place.. is your doom.

A medabot with red glowing eyes walks out of the darkness. Followed by Sumilidon holding Brass's body, he stops in front of him. A red medabot, with horns on his head, A King Lion type.  
Metabee: I know you...

WARBANDIT  
KLN-111214  
MULTI QUAD FIRING ATTACK  
KING LION TYPE

???: Interesting. Sumilidon, toss the stupid body over to him.  
Sumilidon: Yes master.  
Sumilidon then throws the body to Metabee's side.  
Metabee quickly inserts Brass's medal, and her vision visor turns on.

Brass: Where am I?  
Metabee: There's no time to talk! I gotta take down this guy and get Sumilidon back to normal!  
Metabee charges toward this medabot. He misses and instead gets blasted in the back instead.

Metabee's head: All parts: 100% damaged, function ceased.  
Everyone heard this, and Brass started to cry.  
Brass: Metabee! Please stop this!  
Metabee: (quiet grunts)  
Sumilidon and the King Lion medabot start to laugh.  
???: If you must know I am Warbandit.  
Sumilidon: Hey.. wait a minute.. his medal didn't eject!  
Metabee( in a weak voice ): Because.. I-I'm... N-not.. b-beat-beaten y-yet...

Metabee starts to get up slowly, but just gets blasted again.

Metabee's head: All parts 150% damaged, total critical function ceased.

Brass: Metabee... WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO HIM?  
Warbandit: That information is classified. Hehe...  
Warbandit then grabs Brass by the vision visor and starts to ask her questions, with him squeezing her visor more tightly after every question.  
Warbandit: What do you know about Metabee? What medal does he have? What 's his type?

Brass's head: Head 50% damaged, increasing by second.

Metabee: L-let her go...  
Warbandit stops.  
Warbandit: Did I just hear some wind?  
Metabee: I won't let you do this..  
Warbandit: Sumilidon, finish this very annoying Metabee. Then destroy his medal.  
Sumilidon: Yes Master.  
Sumilidon lunges toward Metabee.  
METABEE: YOU WILL NOT DESTROY MY MEDAL!!!  
Metabee's medal hatch started to shine a yellow light.

Warbandit, Sumilidon and Brass: W-what?

Light beamed from the sky and from under Metabee. He was glowing green and he was furious.  
Metabee: Ahhhhhhhh....... IT'S TIME TO KISS YOUR BOT GOODBYE!  
Warbandit: Hmph. You can't defeat me. Sumilidon, lets team up and defeat him in a second.  
Sumilidon: "Okay master." and throws Brass aside.  
Metabee: There is no way and no chance you'll get away with stealing Brass OR destroying my medal. You think you got it bad? I have it badder than you do. Now release her this second or you'll get annihilated.  
Warbandit starts to fire his lasers but they just bounce right off.  
Warbandit: What?  
Metabee: You asked for it..

**Metabee: MEDAFORCE!!!!!!**

Metabee put all this energy and power in to one burst. He put his arm cannons side to side and released his fury. Warbandit and Sumilidon were toasted and their medals popped out. Unfortunately the Medaforce hit Brass too.

Brass: Metabee..  
Metabee: B-Brass..

Metabee's head: Energy depleted. Function ceased.

Brass's head: All parts function ceased. Energy depleted.

Metabee then fell on his knees and into the ground. His medal popped out and he finally ceased function. Peppercat, who was in the audience, knew about how much Metabee liked Brass, so she helped Brass and Metabee back to Neutranurse's house.

Peppercat: Neutranurse! Brass and Metabee are all banged up! They really need recovering! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!  
Neutranurse: Bring them in!!

A FEW HOURS LATER... EVERYONE IN THE SCHOOL WAS IN THE ROOM, WORRIED ABOUT METABEE AND BRASS.

Bots in the audience: Wow.. Metabee used the Medaforce? I hope he's okay. Of course he's okay! He's Metabee!

Metabee: Augh.......  
Metabee slowly wakes up before Brass.

Everyone: Metabee's woken up! Yay!  
Metabee: Huh?  
He slowly turns his head around, and sees everyone around him and Peppercat, blurrily.  
Metabee: P-peppercat? W-where am I?  
Peppercat: You were drained of everything that could keep you going when you used the Medaforce. I brought you here.  
A few minutes later, after Metabee recovered from his drained state,  
Brass: Ugh...  
Brass started to wake up.

Metabee: Brass!  
Brass: M-metabee?  
Metabee: Are you okay? I'm worried about you.  
Brass: Y-yeah, I'm fine...  
Metabee: It's past your bedtime. I'll take you home.

The Meda-audience claps as Metabee puts one of his arms under her neck, and his other arm carrying her legs, carrying her through the audience.  
Neutranurse: NOW EVERYONE GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!  
ANIME FALL

A FEW MINUTES LATER.. AFTER BRASS WAS ABLE TO WALK AGAIN,

Brass: Hey Metabee?  
Metabee: Yeah?  
Brass: Why did you save me from Warbandit?  
Metabee: Well.. since the first day we met, I wanted to know a but more about you. That came true and I started to know you better. After a few months, I..uh..  
Brass: You what?  
Metabee closed his optics and felt himself blush.  
Metabee: I uh.. started to fall in love with you..  
Silence.  
Metabee slowly opened one optic. He expected to see an angry Brass, but she just smiled.  
Brass: Well.. the truth is.. after the bouquet you gave me, I wanted to know more about you too.  
Metabee: You mean.. you like me?  
Brass was blushing now, too.  
Brass: Uh.. yeah.  
Metabee picked up and held both of Brass's hands in his.  
Metabee: Well, how about we go on a date sometime?  
Brass: Sure. But as long as we're better.  
They both laughed and said "I love you" at the same time.

Then, hand in hand, they closed their eyes and kissed each other under the moonlight.

THE END.

==========================================================================================================================  
My first fanfic. Review?


End file.
